Kingdom Hearts Ultima
Kingdom Hearts Ultima is the production name of a Kingdom Hearts fan game loosely based on the series. So loosely that it will have little to do with Disney as the traditional Kingdom Hearts games are usually based on. It is about a team of 3 adventures embarking on a great journey to restore the light, by the magic known as Holy. History The game has been planned since 2007 after the devARTist MysticM submitted fan art of his ideal team for a Kingdom Hearts adventurehttp://mysticm.deviantart.com/art/My-Kingdom-Hearts-team-45809221 . Himself as the wielder of a purple Keyblade, Mighty the Armadillo with a shield and NiGHTS with a staff. The picture had good feedback which lead to the idea of a Kingdom Hearts fan game. (Which is considered a bad habbit to Mystic since he already has plenty of fan game projects.) His idea for a Kingdom Hearts fan game would be loosely based on the traditional games which usually consist of two core elements: Final Fantasy and Disney, KHU will still have Final Fantasy elements (Especially Radiant Garden) but instead of Disney, will be replaced with various video game worlds and themes. Story The game follows the adventures of a boy who discovers his ability to access the Lanes Between, this is because he wields a keyblade that opens these doorways and his coat protects him from the natual hazards of the Realm Between where these lanes cross. He visits the neighbouring worlds and befriends Mighty and NiGHTS, beings who's worlds are threatened by the darkness. They eventually reach Radiant Garden, which after discovering Holy in Hollow Bastion, all of Radiant Garden can be used to move all of Radiant Garden to other constellations of worlds. The Keybearer :The hero of the story, same role as Sora. Named Colin after the director and hopefully producer of Kingdom Hearts Ultima, now simply the "Keybearer" until a name is decided apon. Like Sora he comes from his own world and is looking for 2 people who are close to him. (Sora's friends Riku and Kairi.) The names of the two characters haven't been decided yet, but one will be a girl and the other his brother. The Brother :The rival of the story, same role as Riku. Instead of a batch of friends, I decided to go with abrother instead, a more deeper role more reinforced than friendship. Though I do know friendship can be as strong as family, this is to make the story. Like Riku and Terra, they take darkness and with sibling rivalry makes the story more deep. The Devout :The romantic friend of the story, same role as Kairi. Titled "Devout" because I am sentimental, plus the world they all come from has a sort of order of white magistery. Whats an RPG without romance? The Magician and the Guard :The friends of the story, same role as Donald Duck and Goofy. While the others have yet to have named, It is decided that Mighty the Armadillo and NiGHTS who will be accompanying the hero throughout his quest. Not decided when they will show during the adventure but considering NiGHTS will have direct involvement with Dive to the Heart being that this is a dream. Worlds More than 17 worlds would be accessable, these worlds would be divided into circles of 4 and these circles of worlds are each set in a constellation. Radiant Garden is capable of teleporting to the center of these rings giving access to all the worlds in that constellation. Radiant Garden *Cloud *Tifa *Aerith *Leon *Terra Carbuncle constellation Lucid Vale *Keybearer South Island *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna Ifrit constellation Shiva constellation Alexander constellation Planned weapons Keyblades *Starlight Key :Colins default keyblade which resembles to Kingdom Key. *Special Ring :From South Island. It resembles the Star Post from Sonic games. *Ruby Light :It can be earned somewhere in the Carbuncle constellation. *Hellfire :It can be earned somewhere in the Ifrit constellation. Has Fire Boost. *Diamond Dust :It can be earned somewhere in the Shiva constellation. Has Blizzard Boost. *Divine Judgement :It can be earned somewhere in the Alexander constellation. Shields *Knights Shield :Mighty's default shield. Standard shield, this time without the Hidden Micky insignia. *Guardon :From South Island. Named after the badnik Crawl. Staves *Mage Staff :NiGHTS default staff. Standard mages sceptre based on the traditional attire of black mages. Trivia *"Kingdom Hearts Ultima" is the production name. It is named after the most powerful Black Magic spell Ultima as well as a variety of other FF related subjects, but the games actual name of this fan game hasn't been decided yet. Planning The game is still in heavy planning with ideas being considered and scrapped. "Kingdom Hearts Ultima" is just the production name and various titles will be considered over. Also worlds of various anime and games would be considered as well along with the keyblades they reward. Names Kingdom Hearts: Open the Door :Named after the quote "The Door is open!". Kingdom Hearts: Children of Light :Named after the title "Warriors of Light" as well as the idea of a set of crystals of light. One in Radiant Garden and the Cornerstone in Disney Castle. Worlds and keyblades References Category:Stories Category:Fangames